The invention relates to a frequency converter arrangement for parabolic antenae that receive vertical and horizontal linear polarization signals, transmitted by two geostationary satellites being at a low distance from each other, of the type comprising two frequency converter devices designed to receive the signal issued from a satellite, each device bearing means for orienting the receiving antenna elements in the plane of the received signal and means for adapting the different elevations of the two satellites, by adjusting the support of the converter devices.
In known arrangements of this type, each low noise universal converter is produced, with its elements for receiving vertical or horizontal polarization signals, in the form of an autonomous unit, and the two converters are mounted on the support, as being orientable in order to be able to be positioned in the plane of the signals to be received, the support being itself movable for ensuring the adaptation to the differences of elevation of the two satellites.
These known arrangements have the drawbacks of a complex structure and a high manufacturing cost.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a converter arrangement which overcomes the drawbacks of the state of the art.
For reaching this aim, the arrangement according to the invention is characterized in that the output portions of the two converter devices are made in the form of a single-piece part, whereas the input portions are separated and mounted selectively to be orientable on the single-piece part, the arrangement being rotatably mounted about an axis that is parallel to the two input portions.
According to one feature of the invention, each input portion comprises means for converting linear polarization signals that are received into circular polarization signals, and the output portion of each device comprises means for converting circular polarization signals into linear polarization signals.
According to another feature of the invention, each input portion comprises a wave guide element mounted on an output wave guide element that is fixedly mounted on the single-piece part, in axial alignment with and angularly movable in relation to it.